1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer drive component mounting mechanisms, and more particularly is a spring loaded clip that retains a drive unit, typically a CD drive, in a component tray that is utilized in a rack system. This arrangement is generally found in server systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computer systems grow increasingly larger and more complex, more and more businesses utilize a rack system that mounts a plurality of component trays vertically so as to conserve valuable floor space. Computer suppliers must mount the drives in the trays according to the end user""s specifications.
The mounting operation has been historically a time consuming and labor intensive process. An operator must install the selected drive in the drive sled, and then install the drive sled in the tray. Typically, both steps of this operation are accomplished by the operator using a plurality of screws. While this type of assembly operation is fairly straightforward, it does give rise to significant time consumption.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means of mounting a drive in a component tray that is quicker and easier than having to screw the component in place.
The present invention is a spring loaded drive clip that retains a drive unit, typically a CD drive, in a component tray that is utilized in a rack mounting arrangement for a computer system. The clip is mounted onto the chassis of the component tray, and includes a defined internal receiving area that receives the drive. The clip is mounted in the drive compartment so that arms of the clip support the drive as it is inserted into the compartment. As the drive unit is inserted, the arms of the clip are displaced outward by the drive as the drive moves into the compartment, thereby creating a spring force.
One of the arms of the clip includes an inward extending securing projection. As the drive is inserted into the compartment, the drive must overcome an inward bias of the arms created by the displacement of the spring blade in each of the arms. Therefore, as the drive is seated in the compartment, the securing projection is urged inward toward the drive. As the drive reaches its proper position in the compartment of the component tray, the securing projection slides into a standard tapped mounting hole in the drive case, thereby securing the drive in place.
An advantage of the present invention is that operator time to install the drive in the component tray is significantly reduced.
Another advantage of the present invention is that repeatability of the installation operation is improved, the possibility of operator error being reduced to an insignificant level.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.